


Night Vale in Shades of Green

by Primadox



Series: Welcome to Stark Tower [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hulk Smash, Jarvis needs to take notes, Kevin makes Bruce see green, Mentions of Cecil - Freeform, Mentions of Fury - Freeform, Tony Stark's hurt ego, mentions of Kevin, mentions of carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadox/pseuds/Primadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Tony find out the hard way that the Hulk and podcasts should never, ever be mixed. EVER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Vale in Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've done any writing, but I this done. Whoo! You think I would get this stuff done faster since I'm out of school right now, apparently not. I'm gonna try to get more out and maybe it will be faster.
> 
> Alright so same as last time; I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors or missing words 'cause I realize I do that quite often. Anyway enjoy!

Steve glanced down at his phone when it buzzed. He placed his pencil down, picked up his phone and smiled as he looked at the caller ID. Whenever he was stuck at S.H.I.E.L.D after a mission waiting for his debriefing with Fury, Bucky would distract him usually with texts but in this case it was a call.

"Hey Bucky." he said answering the call. The sound that greeted him was one of panic. Tony could be heard yelling in the background about something and Bucky hollered back at him. "Bucky?"

"Steve, hey...hey." Bucky sounded distracted and slightly out of it.

"Buck, is everything okay?" 

"Umm, yeah just fine. Everything's fine." Tony's yelling continued followed by a loud crash.

"What was that." Steve demanded.

"That was...that was." Bucky mumbled, the background sounds of Tony and possible destruction became muffled. "I don't have a good excuse for what that was." Bucky didn't actually tell Steve what the sound was and took a deep breath. "Uh, how do you deal with an angry Banner?"

"What?" Steve questioned. "How angry is he?"

"He's Hulk angry." He said as another quieter crash rang in the background.

"What did you do to get him that angry." 

"Why do you assume I did something?” He asked sounding slightly offended.

“'Cause you called me. Tony's dealt with the Hulk before.”

“It wasn’t me, okay; it was Night Vale. And I called you because you’ve dealt with this before and Tony's being no help. He's just yelling."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _When did Bruce start listening to Night Vale?_ he thought. 

It wasn’t hard for Bucky to assume what Steve’s reaction was since he didn’t say anything. "Hey, it was a very emotional episode; more so than normal." Bucky said seriously. "It was highly upsetting for all listening.”

“Alright.” Steve sighed as he pulled on his jacket and shoved his mini sketchbook and pencil into one of the pockets. “I’ll be there as fast as I can.” This time Fury has to wait for the debriefing.

****

"Sorry." Bruce said for probably the fifth time since he calmed down.

"It's alright. It's just an arm." Bucky reassured him.

"What do you mean 'just an arm'!" Tony cut in. "I made that arm, its my baby and you got it destroyed."

"Obviously its not as good as you thought it was."

"Really you two?" Steve sighed.

Bucky grinned at Steve and Tony stuck his tongue out before turning to grab his tools.

"Do I want to know why this happened? Last time I checked Night Vale is a podcast. Why was there the Hulk?"

Bruce rubbed the back of his head, feeling embarrassed for the lack of control. "Many things contributed to it and it was overall a very emotional episode."

"Told you." Bucky chimed in. "Very emotional." 

"It was probably Kevin." Tony said as he started scavenging the broken arm for parts that still worked. 

"No," Bucky shook his head. "It probably was the voicemail Carlos left on Cecil's phone." 

Bruce just sighed again. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Its alright Dr. Banner. Nobody got too badly hurt. Even if it was over a podcast." Steve said.

"Too bad the lab doesn’t count as a person.” Bucky mumbled. “Also I wouldn’t say nobody got hurt, Tony’s ego looks pretty bruised." He smiled as Tony glared at him. 

"Pardon the interruption." Jarvis said. "Fury is requesting Captain Roger's presence for a debriefing." 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Oh shit, Stevie.” Bucky rubbed the back of his head with his good hand. “Why didn’t you say anything about Fury?”

“Stevie?” Tony tried not to crack up. “That’s a good one; I need to remember that, in fact, Jarvis take note. Captain America’s nickname is Stevie.”

Bucky glared at Tony and Steve completely ignored it. “You called and the Hulk was destroying Tony’s lab. What else would I do?” 

"Say somethin', maybe." He gave a lazy one armed shrug since Tony was still messing with his busted arm.

Steve just sighed. "I'll be back after dealing with Fury to help clean up this mess." he offered. "And try not to cause him to Hulk out again."

Bucky stuck his tongue at Steve, Tony had already stopped paying attention to their conversation since it was no longer interesting and Bruce was hovering around the two of them watching Tony fix Bucky's arm. Steve took it as they understood, so he picked up his previously discarded jacket. As he left he heard them talking again.

"So what did make the Hulk show up?"

"You want a list?"


End file.
